


Halloween

by Crispy75



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy75/pseuds/Crispy75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween. Raven uses her costume to do the talking. Abby is surprised and receptive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComicBookGeek1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/gifts).



> I know Halloween was a couple of weeks ago now but life sometimes gets in the way. We don't celebrate in Australia as much but I did my best. 
> 
> This is for Comicbookgeek1818, best friend and sister of my heart. Also my editor so blame her if there is mistakes. Ha ha. Chin up little bear. Love you. Xxx

It was All Hallows' eve, or more popular Halloween. Raven had spent the day at the Griffin household with Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Wells and Miller doing up the house as haunted for the party tonight. There were headstones on the front lawn with fake hands coming out of the graves. They had a smoke machine that would cover the lawn for when guests arrived and Police do not cross tape tied all over the front balcony. A couple of skeletons hung there by their necks, Raven’s idea. Clarke said her mother wouldn't be impressed, Raven knew otherwise from her time she spent alone with Abby. She just played tough uncool mother with Clarke. 

The front of the house was the last area needing decorating. The interior that would be open to the party was minimally decorated, some fake cobwebs and spiders, fake bloody palm prints on windows etc. Out the back they had outdone themselves with not just the standard eerie pumpkin carvings but also more headstones, mutilated zombie dummies, bloodied body parts strewn around the grounds, more fake spider webs with giant spiders and bats and snakes. Raven had even found some safe red dye to throw in the jacuzzi with some body parts. Octavia had been grossed out.

She knew that Abby had made a heap of food that would creep people out as well as taste divine. Abby was the best damn cook. She was also the best damn doctor this side of the equator. Maybe on earth full stop. And the hottest. Of course she may be biased, Abby did save her leg, then become her friend, then introduce her to her daughter Clarke who was also her friend.

Raven had come from nothing, being the daughter of a drunk, living in a flat above a friends garage, flat broke and scrimping to afford to go to College. Now she felt rich beyond belief despite still being flat broke most of the time. She still lived in her small flat but she had a great friend in Clarke and the others and another great friend in Abby. She couldn't deny she wanted more though, and that more was Abby. For two years she had watched the woman from a distance, bottling up her emotions, fearing what would happen if anyone found out.

Until a few months ago, when Clarke had called her out on it. Raven had freaked out but Clarke had calmed her down. They had a long talk, Clarke had imparted some important information and promised to help Raven, but only if she swore she was serious and wouldn't tease her if anything happened. No jokes or details if anything happened. Raven swore.

Clarke had done what she could, which was limited, other than encourage her mother to go out with Raven more and Raven had done her best to be her charming self. They always had a great time together but so far no indication from Abby her feelings were returned. So tonight, tonight she was taking a leap of faith. She knew that Abby was a huge Star Wars geek, a lady after her own heart, and Clarke had told her Abby was going as Princess Leia. As Leia was at the end of New Hope when she gave out the medals to Han and Luke. So they devised a plan for Raven to dress as Han Solo. They hoped Abby was smart enough to clue in.

Clarke had invited her girlfriend Lexa and her family to the party tonight. It was the first time the two sides would be meeting. Add in all their friends, Abby's friends and colleagues and the party was going to be huge. Doing a last sweep of the house and making sure all the special effects were working properly she headed back inside with Clarke to start getting ready. The others were going home but she was staying so she could help Clarke get dressed as Harley Quinn as Lexa was coming as the Joker. 

She knew Bellamy was coming as Batman, O as Batgirl, Monty as the Riddler, Jasper as Nightwing, Wells as Robin and Miller as Commissioner Gordon. She knew some of Lexa's friends and her cousins were keeping to the theme. Which made going as Han Solo more of a statement. 

As they passed the kitchen on the way to say goodbye to the others for now she saw Abby working diligently in the kitchen doing the last of the food preps. She hadn't realised she was home and shouting goodbyes to the others made her way quietly into the kitchen to try and sneak up on Abby.

"I know you're there Raven, don't even think about it" Abby stated without missing a beat when she was less than two feet away. Damn. Sighing she shrugged and walked up to the older woman, wrapping her arms around her waist to give her a hug from behind. Abby did pause then, leaning back into her.

"Hi princess" Raven teased and Abby rolled her eyes and went back to her task while Raven stayed wrapped around her.

"It's not fair, you know who I am going as, why won't you tell me?" Abby bemoaned the fact Raven was keeping her costume a secret. At least it wasn't just her who didn't know. She knew for a fact that only Clarke knew what the costume would be. She didn't understand the secrecy. 

"Abs everyone knows what you're going as. You're a Star Wars freak and this new movie has you as excited as a little kid."

"I can always sell your ticket" Abby grumbled, mentioning the opening midnight screening she had bought tickets to for them and anyone else that wanted to come along.

"Not on your life" Raven stated giving her a squeeze and seeing Abby's grin "Ok I will give you a hint. I am not going as a superhero. My costume is meant to make a statement."

"What statement?" Abby asked with a frown and Raven grinned and leant forward to drop a kiss on the older woman's cheek just as Abby turned to face her and Raven kissed the corner of her mouth instead. They both froze at the contact as their eyes met. Raven knew she had to get away fast or she would give away her feelings. Abby beat her to it though, looking away quickly "sorry" her friend whispered. Raven noticed her hands were shaking and ran her own hands down strong lean arms until they were tangled with Abby's. 

"Never be sorry princess. I'm not" and when Abby looked at her in surprise she winked and pulled back "see you later princess" she stated and turned to find Clarke leaning up against the kitchen door trying not to laugh. She winked at her friend as she headed out of the kitchen. 

"Stop calling me princess" Abby called after her and Raven called back in her best placating voice

"Sure babe"

"Stop laughing" Abby snapped at a smirking Clarke, still rather confused with what had happened, her body’s reaction and Raven’s comments. What had she meant? Clarke held up her hands in surrender and quickly hurried after Raven to find her staring into the mirror in her bedroom.

"You're mum kissed me, I kissed Abby."

"Cool your jets Casanova. It was an accident" Clarke snorted amused. 

"Do I look different? I feel different. It's like pre and post kiss Raven."

"Stop acting like a fucking teenager or you'll never get my mum." Clarke rolled her eyes and Raven glared at her. "Go for a shower cause I can't guarantee there will be hot water left after I'm done."

"Fine" Raven growled going to her bag and picking it up before heading towards the bathroom.

"Oh and Raven" Clarke called "I think that kiss flustered my mum good. If you plan to use what's in that bag tonight I don't want to hear it."

"How the fuck do you...." Raven growled then stopped and stormed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom with Clarke's laughter ringing in her ears. Clarke was having so much fun with this, she had to, or she would be totally freaked out. 

 

A couple of hours later and the party was in full swing and Abby was yet to see Raven. She was standing with her best friend Callie who hadn't stopped smirking at her since she told her what happened with Raven. Her doctor friends Jackson and Nyko were there too along with some others. She was trying her hardest to stay away from Marcus, an administrator at the hospital who came dressed as Prince Charming as he thought Princess Leia was a Disney princess. 

She could still hear Callie's uncontrolled laughter as she told the man he had no hope. She could never date a man who knew jack shit about Star Wars.

She had greeted Lexa when she arrived, the girl was incredibly beautiful and had tamed her daughters wild ways. Although she had been incredibly serious when they first met Clarke had loosened her up a bit. She met Indra her aunt who had raised her. Lincoln and Anya her cousins, Echo and Luna her friends. There was also Gustus and Ryder her "uncles" which were family friends. There was a good mix of witches, Wizards, zombies and superheroes amongst them.

Clarke had come down soon after looking seriously underdressed in her outfit and had Lexa's eyes bugging out of her head. She'd told them she didn't want to hear it later that night and Clarke laughed and left with a cryptic "likewise." 

Since then, no Raven. 

She paused in her thoughts when she realised the music had stopped. She frowned and turned towards the stereo to find Clarke there smirking just as Lexa hurried up to her with a box and handed it to her. She took it automatically and looked down on a medal with the Rebel Alliance symbol on it just as music started to play and being the Star Wars nut she was she automatically twigged. OMG.

She looked up to confirm her suspicions and saw Raven strolling towards her the best she could with her brace, dressed as Han Solo! Han Solo during the same ceremony as her own costume. Blue pants with yellow stripe, off white shirt, black jacket and boots. Large belt with a blaster strapped to her thigh. She heard Callie mutter "wow" but paid her no mind as Raven stopped in front of her and winked. 

She thought she understood Raven’s message and the very thought had her heart thumping and heat spreading through her. Was it possible that Raven liked her? That a year of pining for the young woman might possibly be coming to an end. She swallowed hard and taking the medal out of the box which she handed off to Callie she turned to Raven who dipped and she placed the medal over her head.

The crowd obviously didn't quite get the significance of the display, maybe they thought they were putting on a play because they broke out in applause. Abby rolled her eyes at them and turned back to Raven who was beaming back up at her. 

"Scoundrel" she muttered.

"Hey now, I'm a nice man" Raven stepped forward and into her space "besides which lets save that for our second date. I'll take you for a ride in the Falcon."

"Oh I bet you will" Callie piped in and Abby slapped her arm playfully as she accepted the hand Raven offered "for now go express your true feelings in the south corridor" Callie snorted and turned to go find someone to talk to. Abby looked around quickly, expecting all eyes to be on them, instead everyone had turned back to the party. She turned back to Raven as her young Han Solo started leading her back through the crowd towards the house. She pointedly ignored Clarke high fiving Raven as she was led through the back door, past the kitchen and up the stairs.

Before Abby knew it they were in her room, her back against the door and Raven’s hard demanding mouth was against her own. Princess Leia was no shrinking violet and neither was Abby but she was finding it hard not to swoon at the barrage of feelings that hit her as she kissed Raven back with equal ferocity.

God it was so good and she had no idea why Raven would be interested in her but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Raven wanted her, desperately it seemed by the urgent hands that ran over her body and the possessive tongue that speared into her mouth. Abby could only moan, her own tongue tangling with Raven’s as she pressed her hips into Raven’s, groaning at Raven’s long hard length pressed against her. Wait what? 

She pulled back, much to Raven’s displeasure and looked down to see what she hadn't noticed before.

"Raven is that a..."

"Cock? Yes" Raven grinned.

"I was going to say strap on but cock works" Abby swallowed hard "you planning on using that on me?"

"Frequently" Raven confirmed and Abby shivered. Raven leant back in and offered more kisses which Abby accepted readily with a moan, when Raven rubbed the cock up against her she gasped. "I've thought of little else when it comes to fucking you in the last two years. Ever since I woke from surgery, saw you and called you an angel."

"I remember that" Abby blushed "you were quite entertaining when high."

"I'm not high now Abby, I still think you're beautiful, an angel. I want you to be my beautiful angel" Raven implored while kissing her way down a perfect neck. Abby's heart about exploded at the thought. She couldn't be this lucky could she? She had to be dreaming. Raven wanted her. 

"Are you sure Raven? I'm twice your age. You're my daughter’s friend."

"I was your friend first, and yes I am sure. Yes people will talk, strangers who don't know us, maybe some friends. But you know something Abby, life is short, we both know that" Raven pulled away from the hickey she left on Abby's throat. "I’m not going to let others tell me how to live. I want you, you want me too apparently."

"I do" Abby breathed as Raven pulled her into a tight hug.

"When?"

"About a year ago" Abby replied, not bothering to play games when she knew what Raven was talking about. "That girl Harper started sniffing around you."

"I never touched her" Raven assured and relief swamped Abby. "I haven't touched anyone since I met you." That was harder to swallow and Abby pulled back to look into serious brown eyes and her jaw dropped in shock. Raven was serious.

"I haven't been with anyone since Jake" she whispered and Raven cocked her head to the side knowing that was some years ago now. She felt empowered knowing Abby wanted to be with her now. What she really needed to do was pull back a bit, give time to Abby to make certain she was sure. They had gone from 0-100 in record time.

"Then I don't want to rush you Abby. I know what I want, and that's you. In my arms, in my life, and in my bed. No hiding away. Everyone will know and so you don't have to worry Clarke already knows and has given her approval" she stated seriously and Abby raised a brow at that. 

"Has she just. You told her?" Abby asked and Raven shook her head.

"She guessed. Confronted me. Reassured me when I panicked, told me she thought you felt the same and just wanted us to be happy" Raven shrugged. Abby was surprised, that sounded mighty mature of her daughter. Lexa certainly was a good influence to her. 

"Why Raven?"

"Because I'm Han Solo and I want you to be my Leia Organa."

Abby swallowed hard. Leia and Han were in love in the movies, possibly married thirty years later in Episode VII. She wasn't quite ready to admit that after one kiss. A glorious kiss at that and looking at Raven now, waiting for her reaction she just wanted another one. Cupping her soon to be young lover’s face she leant in and initiated a kiss that was slow and deep. She felt Raven relax and Abby let her take control of the kiss as she let her hands wander down over strong shoulders and down Raven’s side to her hips. They kissed for several more long seconds before Raven pulled back.

"We should get to the party" Raven sighed.

"We should" Abby agreed as they pressed their foreheads together. Raven took her hands and brought them to her lips, kissing each palm. 

"But first, I just want you to do something for me. Promise me no hiding. I want you to be as proud to be with me as I am with you."

"Honey of course I am" Abby assured "I got me a woman half my age. I'm awesome."

Raven laughed boisterously and keeping a hold of one hand led Abby back out of the bedroom only to run into Clarke who was heading towards them.

"Finally, you know you've got guests right, dinner is about ready" she informed them and looked at their joined hands "About damn time."

"You're ok with this?" Abby asked just to be sure.

"I'm sick of you two moping around each other" Clarke sighed "I just don't want to hear it and the first time Raven makes a stupid step mom joke I'm moving out."

"Raven will play nice if she knows what's good for her" Abby warned. She wasn't ready for those jokes either. They headed back downstairs and although a little self-conscious about holding Raven’s hand and making a statement she determinedly stayed by her new partners side. They ate and drank, laughed and mingled together. Raven was very hands on and didn't mind PDA. Abby blushed every time Raven kissed her, because it was never just a peck, but she never failed to return the kiss. She knew what Raven may be doing, she was staking her claim because Marcus was being stubborn and hanging around.

At one stage Abby was on her own when he approached as she getting drinks for her and Raven. 

"Abby" he greeted.

"Marcus" she nodded and finally dug out Raven’s beer.

"What are you doing Abby?"

"Getting a beer" she stated, acting obtuse.

"You know that's not what I mean Abby" he growled and Abby rolled her eyes and went to move past him but paused when he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!"

"You’re making a mistake Abby; this could have serious consequences for you, on your career."

"Are you threatening me?" Abby snapped turning to glare at him.

"I'm just saying some might find this.." He paused looking for a word but Abby wouldn't let him finish.

"Others or you because I didn't fall to your charms" she growled "I suggest you make yourself scarce or leave if you don't like it Marcus. My personal life is none of your business."

"That's where you're wrong, it is my business if it affects your performance in the theatre" Marcus grabbed her again.

"I'd be careful of any accusations you make administrator" another voice interrupted and they both turned to see both Jackson and Nyko standing there. "Word might get around you're sexually harassing a prominent surgeon and threatening her job when she rejects your advances."

Abby was relieved beyond measure to see her friends and a quick glance around showed Indra, Callie, and a few others also within hearing. She tried to tug her hand away but Marcus only held tighter.

"Let go!"

The next thing she knew she was in Raven’s arms, Marcus was on the ground and a very intense and scary looking Lexa was standing over him.

"I suggest you leave" she growled "and if you so much as glance at Abby again I will come after you."

Marcus decided it would be wise to do as was suggested. Everyone turned to Abby to make sure she was ok and smiled when they found her cuddled into Raven. Raven herself was furious but thankful to Lexa for assisting her. She never let Abby out of her sight for the rest of the night. She was teased mercilessly by her friends about Abby, they called Abby a cougar but it was said in a teasing light. They played tricks on each other and Raven caught a few out with the optical illusions she had set up. She laughed hard at making Octavia scream. Lots of photos were taken and by the end of the night everyone had forgotten about the little "bump" in the evening’s fun and had a merry time.

Abby saw off those who were leaving while Raven disappeared upstairs. Abby felt a flush of heat pass over her as she knew where the brunette had gone. She picked her way through the lounge, saying goodnight to the litter of bodies strewn about and ignoring the cat calls she have a good night and keep it down. Upon reaching her room she found Raven sitting up in her bed with a come hither smile, a sheet up to her chest and nothing else.

Abby swallowed hard and headed for the bathroom. This was a weird situation for a first time. Raven already in bed and waiting. She hoped for Raven to be still up and naturally just progress to bed in the heat of the moment. This way was a fair bit scarier. After finishing in the bathroom she headed back into the bedroom and found Raven laying on her back now, a tent in the sheet showed she was very much ready to use the strap on on her. 

Abby swallowed hard as wet heat flooded her underwear at the thought and most of her trepidation left her. She knew she had a decent body, kept herself fit. She may have a few stretch marks from Clarke and her boobs might be slightly saggy but everything else was where it should be. Raven assured her she wanted her and that was good enough for Abby.

Raven swallowed hard as Abby started to strip out of her costume and her arousal increased 1000 fold. Oh god the woman was better than she imagined and she had imagined pretty hot. Her soon to be lover was slim, with generous boobs topped with hard pink nipples. Her gorgeous legs were long and she imagined them wrapped around her hips as she thrust into her. As lace underwear went south Raven about swallowed her tongue at seeing the dark blonde patch of curls. Abby looked self-conscious as she crawled into the bed

"Sorry I haven't been to see my waxer recently and tonight is kinda unexpected" Abby sucked in a startled breath as Raven rolled onto her and they were skin on skin for the first time.

"Raven"

"I couldn't give a fuck about that Abby, I don't mind it. What I give a fuck about is being seven inches deep inside you, multiple times by the end of the night."

Abby swallowed hard and reached down with a confident hand to wrap it around the shaft, raising a surprised eyebrow when Raven bucked into her hand with a groan. "Clit stimulus" Raven croaked and Abby liked the sound of that. It meant each time Raven thrust into her she was being stimulated too.

"So what are you waiting for?" She asked sassily with a smile that Raven smothered with her own lips. The kiss was fierce from the start, both striving for dominance. Raven was a superb kisser and did things with her tongue and teeth that had Abby moaning against her lips. 

When Raven raised her hands to palm Abby's breast the older woman could only moan, arch into her and claw at Raven’s back. Abby tried to be mindful that Lexa and Clarke were just down the hall, that she had a lounge room full of young adults but Jesus Raven was just too good. 

When Raven kissed her way south Abby had to bite her lip, hard, without Raven’s mouth there to smother her moans. Her hands became frantic as soft pouty lips found one of her nipples and sucked greedily while the other breast was palmed by a calloused hand, the nipple pinched and flicked. Abby couldn't remember sex ever being this good, this overwhelming as she gave up on being quiet and offered a soft cry.

It was impossible to stay quiet. Raven was truly magic as she alternated between one breast and the other. She was soaking wet, could feel it running down her slit and thighs. She wanted Raven inside her now. 

"Raven" she groaned, hands gripping at her hair and hips arching up trying to find contact. A curious hand found its way south and through tight curls until it came upon copious amounts of wet heat. Wow. Raven had never felt anyone so wet. She guessed it had been a while, which is why she had to be careful this first time, bring Abby the optimal amount of pleasure.

She searched for and found that little nubbin that had Abby's hips jerkily start to rise to meet the contact. Raven had to kiss her way back up to Abby's mouth realising she was being quite noisy. That would be interesting with a house full of guests. 

"Inside" Abby begged "please I need you inside" and then gasped against Raven’s mouth as two fingers gently prodded then found her deep passage as her thumb continued to play with her clit. Raven found out that Abby had a dirty mouth and she wasn't afraid to beg and tell her what she needed. "Fuck, fuck me, harder, deeper, more fingers" we're all but shouted at her. She was sure they were entertaining everyone in the house. 

She could tell when Abby was getting close, her hips became more jerky, her breathing became more hitched, she was even louder still and finally inner walls started sucking her deeper and harder until finally Abby screamed her climax which she hastily cut off with a kiss. 

Abby was shocked, she'd never come that hard in her life. She'd never been that loud in her life. If Raven wasn't still kissing her with a passion she'd never known before or still gently playing with her clit working her up again she might have been embarrassed by how loud she was. Or worried who had heard. But Raven was doing those things, and doing it very nicely too.

Soon her lethargy was a thing of the past and she was begging and pleading for Raven to come inside her. She wanted her cock. She could see the effect saying it had on Raven who reached for the bedside table and it was only then she noticed the few condoms sitting there. 

"You know you can't get me pregnant with that right" she teased through harsh breaths and Raven paused in the middle of ripping one open with her teeth and winked

"Wanna bet?" Abby laughed. She'd never laughed during sex before, another first. She was 44 years old and experiencing a lot of firsts here. "It's hygienic. More so than a cock that's been in my jocks for hours and my bag before that."

"Good point" Abby nodded and plucked the condom out of her hands. This she had a fair bit of experience with as she rolled it on slowly, expertly and had Raven groaning. Finally though it was done and she looked up into almost black eyes. Good lord Raven looked fierce and wild as she parted her thighs for her lover and cupping said cock in one hand guided it to her entrance. "Now, please" she whispered and Raven shuddered, rubbing the cock between her thighs to lubricate it. Abby gasped at the sensation and new without a doubt she was doing a really good job at lubricating it.

Then she felt the tip at her entrance and her gaze sought out Raven’s. Their eyes spoke the words neither was ready to say yet and Abby sucked in a deep breath as Raven pushed inside slowly. Hands sought and held each other's and when Raven was completely inside she paused and kissed Abby with such gentleness Abby felt her heart ache.

"You feel so good around me" Raven breathed pressing their foreheads together and Abby smiled, liking the way Raven talked as if the cock was actually her own physical one.

"And you feel so good in me" she arched her hips "you'd feel even better if you moved" she groaned and Raven growled before granting her wish. If they thought Abby was noisy before it was nothing like the noise level she reached with Raven thrusting deep inside her. Raven had a hard time keeping quiet too and kissing could only do so much until they ran out of air.

Raven could feel her climax lurking. She had already surpassed by far any pleasure she felt with previous lovers and she knew she might possibly pass out this time.

"God Abby"

"I know" Abby thrust frantically up to meet the pounding thrusts of Raven. It was untamed and wild; she was going to be sore but satisfied. She could feel her climax looming and whimpered. Raven understood it for what it was and crashed their lips together just as she released a scream that would have woken the house. Raven gave her own cry at the same time, their hips jerked a few times and then they slumped spent on the bed.

It was no way the end of their night. Abby found out Raven was insatiable. They had sex until Abby was sure she wouldn't be able to walk in the morning. On her back, on her front, on all fours and once astride Ravens slim hips as she rode her to completion. She went a long way to learning what Raven liked when it came to her cock and sex. When she was too sore for sex but Raven was still wound up she learnt how to pleasure her lover with her hand and mouth.

In the morning when she walked gingerly downstairs she copped a lot of teasing and Clarke couldn't look in her eyes. Abby didn't mind though, she was deliriously happy and asked who wanted breakfast. As Raven walked cockily into the kitchen, neck covered in hickeys, and gave her a long good morning kiss she didn't mind that everyone including her daughter suddenly had breakfast plans and hurried out of the house. As Raven led her by the hand back up the stairs, breakfast left uncooked in the pan she knew her breakfast menu had changed too.

Another thing Abby learned that morning, orgasms were so much better when you didn't have to be quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think


End file.
